tv_tropes_jtmoneysmashbrosbobfandomcom-20200215-history
Mario (Super Mario Logan)
Debut: Flippy's Rampage (And Mr. Krabs new bank machine) Tropes * Abusive Parents: After he reluctantly becomes the Parental Substitute to Jeffy, he has tried to get rid of him in "Jeffy's Special Easter!" and "Where's Jeffy?", shot him with a Nerf gun saying "Die Jeffy!" in "Bowser Junior's Nerf War!", locked him in the bathroom and pretended not to hear him in "Jeffy's Cellphone!", hired the Loan Dolphin to kill Jeffy in "The Hitman!", punched Jeffy off the bed and onto the floor in "The New House!", admitted it'd be great if Jeffy died in "Jeffy's Flu Shot!", celebrated when he assumed that Jeffy died in "Smart Jeffy!" and beat him up after Jeffy cussed at him twice in "First Day Of School!". * Accidental Pervert: He was accused of being a rapist and a registered sex offender because he spanked Jeffy. Jeffy: What's a "spanking"? Mario: A spanking is when I hit you in the butt with my hand. Jeffy: In my butt? Rosalina: In the what? Mario: What? Rosalina: You said in the butt, with your hand. Mario: Yeah, but... Jeffy: You're gonna put your hand in my butt, faggot? Mario: WHAT? No! Rosalina: That's pretty gay, Mario... * Adult Fear: Despite the fact he wants Jeffy out of his life, Mario does sometimes worry for Jeffy's safety, which almost gets close to missing Jeffy, such as risking his life to take Jeffy out of the sea out of fear that sharks could kill him, trying to stop Black Yoshi from killing him after the latter destroyed the former's Xbox One, and freaking out when he believed that Jeffy had sneaked out, opened the window of their room and fell to his death. He also cried out of grief after he assumed that Jeffy died from an anklet explosion. * All Men Are Perverts: Several examples: ** In "Mario's New Girlfriend!", he admits to sleeping with Peach's thong. ** And in "Happy Merry Christmas!", when Rosalina gives him his gift, Mario is hoping for nudes. * Berserk Button: ** Jeffy's obnoxious behavior is a...very big button for him. Even more so than any of Mario's friends. ** He's also driven to an almost Ax-Crazy state whenever he sees turtles. ** And he really loses it whenever someone (especially Jeffy) poops anywhere but the toilet. * Beware the Nice Ones: Mario is one of the nicer characters in the series, but his patience with his friends has started to dwindle down after Jeffy was dumped on his doorstep. * Big, Thin, Short Trio: The Short to Jeffy's Big and Rosalina's Thin. * Butt-Monkey: Was mostly this until "Mario's New Girlfriend!". Reinstated starting from "Mario the Babysitter!". * Can't Live With Them, Can't Live Without Them: In "Jeffy's Parents!", after he finally gets rid of Jeffy, he has hard time getting used to the silence, after getting used to Jeffy bothering him with noises, he even starts playing with Jeffy's cat piano. BOTM exaggerated this. * The Chew Toy: He becomes this after reluctantly taking care of Jeffy. Battle of the Multiverse also gave him the Chew Toy status but way worst. * Child Hater: Downplayed. He doesn't hate all children; he just doesn't do too well with kids, as seen with Shrek Jr. and especially Jeffy. * Cosmic Plaything: Most episodes starring Jeffy are more or less Mario Torture Porns, including "Jeffy's Bad Word" and especially "Locked Out". The torture has been toned down after "Locked Out" due to backlash. * Demoted to Extra: Was originally the main star of the series before Junior's debut. And lately, since 2016, most episodes involving Mario are about Jeffy. In Battle of the Multiverse, SML Mario rarely appears. It's not helped by the fact that this Mario looks the same as the other Mario so some of his appearances have a slight chance of not being SML Mario and instead the Canon Mario. * Decomposite Character: Okay SML Mario is somewhat different than his canon counterpart but it was somewhat clear that this was at least still Mario. In here, he's separated from Canon Mario. * The Dog Bites Back: ** He spanked Jeffy in "Jeffy's Bad Word!". However, this resulted in a Wham Shot and Mario's Cosmic Plaything status racing off the charts for the remainder of the episode. ** In "The New House!", he pushes Jeffy off the bed when he won't stop jumping on it. ** In "First Day of School!", Mario gave Jeffy a No-Holds-Barred Beatdown at the end of the episode after he cussed at him twice. ** In "Happy Merry Christmas!", he locks Jeffy in the closet as punishment for opening all of the Christmas presents and lying to him about being a good boy. He also organizes all of the LEGO and Thomas the Tank Engine toys for Junior and refuses to give any to Jeffy. ** In "Jeffy's Tantrum!", Mario decides to not buy Jeffy a $2.99 game on his iPad. This in turn causes Jeffy to go on a massive tirade by destroying both his couch and TV. Mario eventually has enough and begins to whip Jeffy several times with his belt, and he eventually sells his iPad to pay for all of the damage Jeffy has done. ** After being taken advantage of by Black Yoshi so many times, he finally calls him out for stealing his ring that he was gonna use to propose to Rosalina and threatens to kick him out of the house unless he gets it back. * Dogged Nice Guy: Is often so afraid of hurting women's feelings that he ends up going with what they want. * Driven to Suicide: In pre-Rosalina episodes, Mario sometimes tries to kill himself due to going into depression for not having a girlfriend. This is the same thing during Jeffy episodes, where Mario contemplates killing himself multiple times so that he doesn't has to deal with Jeffy anymore. He actually does it at the end of "Jeffy's Homework!". * Extreme Doormat: He often has trouble telling people "no", such as when he pays a homeless guy named Hansel to unclog his toilet and he just continues getting beer. Mario tells him he can't have beer, but he ends up caving when Hansel says that beer helps him work. * Failure Is the Only Option: If the episode centers around Jeffy, then whatever Mario does to deal with or get rid of Jeffy will be met with complete failure. ** Also, any attempt to win back Peach or gain a new girlfriend, in the pre-Rosalina episodes. ** In "The Ring", Mario tries to propose to Rosalina, only for Jeffy to throw the wedding ring and lose it and when Mario and Chef Pee Pee finally find it, the ring falls down the drain. * Fantastic Racism: In "Rosalina's Parents!", he displays a notable disliking of aliens. ** He also has a psychotic loathing of turtles, likening them to Koopa Troopas. * Foolish Parent, Responsible Parent: The responsible one to Rosalina's foolish. Although Mario loves Rosalina, he sometimes gets annoyed with her when she defends Jeffy. * Heroic BSoD: ** Several times in the Jeffy episodes where he's broken down to sobbing due to being unable to deal with his situation. ** He suffers a really huge one in "Nintendo Switch" when Jeffy destroys the titular console. He even goes as far as screaming and yelling in a high voice. ** He goes into another big one in "The Couch!" after he finds out that Shrek pooped on the couch. This gets to the point where Mario kicks Shrek out of the house. * Hypocrite: He has been known to chide Black Yoshi for doing anything illegal, yet he he also enlisted aid from the Loan Dolphin, tried to get Jeffy killed simply for annoying him and even slaughtered animals and so forth. * Hypocritical Humor: In "Jeffy's New Toy!", when he goes to Toys'R'Us to buy Jeffy a toy so he will shut up about seeing Ass Pounders 2, Jeffy tosses a toy of Bob the Minion on the floor. Mario scolds him for it, telling him he would have had to pay for the toy if it got broken. Mario then sees a toy of Baymax, decides he doesn't like it, and tosses it on the floor. * Idiot Ball: In the first Millionaire episode, he forgot what year Super Mario Bros. was released on the NES. He ends up using his 50-50 to eliminate the four choices to 1985 and 1942. He ends up guessing 1942. * Ineffectual Sympathetic Villain: Though not necessarily a villain, he is stuck with Jeffy no matter what he tries to do, and even if he does bite back at Jeffy, his attempts to do so fail. In the presence of Jeffy, Mario flanderizes into a Jerkass illegal guardian who works all his heart to do the right thing but fails in the end, while Rosalina is more caring towards Jeffy than Mario and calls him out in the moment that he abuses Jeffy in any way. It doesn't help that most Jeffy episodes are more or less Mario torture porns. This is taken Up to Eleven in "Jeffy's Bad Word!", where some fans genuinely felt sorry for Mario due to him getting constantly harshly tortured far over his Butt-Monkey status, to the point where he gets considered a registered sex offender and a felon, and has Rosalina tell him off. What Mario did to receive all of this was spank Jeffy for saying the word "faggot". The fact that everyone surrounding Mario was no more than idiotic and stupidcontributed to the situation. * Irony: There is something oddly hilarious about a video game character claiming that video games cause violent behaviour in "Jeffy Plays Minecraft!". * Jerkass Ball: While nowhere 'near as bad as other characters (especially nowadays), Mario sometimes acts like a bigger jerk than usual. ** In "Mario's Valentines Day Problem!", he tried to re-date Princess Peach by pretending Rosalina's gifts were for Peach. Thankfully, just in time, he realized that he was being an asshole and permanently dumped Peach to stay with Rosalina. ** In earlier videos, he is seen bullying Toad ("Toad is cool") or sometimes flat out murdering him ("Toad's Mistake!" being the best example of this.) He still has some shades of it nowadays too, like in "Mario's Family Moves Out!", where Mario acts incredibly snobbish towards Chef Pee Pee when he offers him water. Still, he's not always like this and is easily the kindest out of the main characters. * Jerkass Realization: In "Mario's Valentines Day Problem!", he eventually realized how horrible Princess Peach really is and that Mario was a jerk for trying to re-date her. * Karma Houdini: For once, Mario gets away with both banning Minecraft and demonetizing a YouTubechannel that was breaking stuff in "Jeffy Plays Minecraft!". While he does realize what he has done by the end of the video, there is no indication that he does anything about his actions (especially odd since this is one of the few times where a Humiliation Conga would be well-deserved). * Mistaken for Cheating: ** The ending of "Jeffy's Cellphone!" has Jeffy calling a prostitute, telling her his name is Mario, and asking her to touch his "pee-pee" for five dollars. The prostitute shows up a few seconds later and tells Mario they talked on the phone, confusing Mario and Rosalina. After the prostitute tells Mario she's going to touch his "pee-pee" for five dollars, an angry Rosalina thinks he's cheating on her and beats Mario up. ** In "The Ring", Rosalina briefly assumes that there's another woman in the kitchen of Mario's house, when Mario doesn't allow her to enter the kitchen. * Nice Guy: When he's not being annoyed by Jeffy or his housemates, he's a laid back guy who will help out his friends when they're in trouble. * Nice Mean And Inbetween: The In-between to Rosalina's Nice and Jeffy's Mean. He is the Straight Man who disciplines Jeffy whenever he misbehaves. * Not So Different: While Mario is a much more loving parent than Nancy ever will be, he is guilty of the same stuff she does, such as beating Jeffy. * Nothing Left to Do but Die: At the end of "Jeffy's Homework!", he shoots himself with a revolver over "Jeffy's Law of Subtraction" and the Amusing Injuries and stress he got himself into while homeschooling Jeffy. * Odd Friendship: Is somehow friends with a stereotypical black thug dinosaur, an ogre that's obsessed with cheesecake and toilets, a cowboy obsessed with hunting shrimpos, and a Toad that is a rap star, while also dating a woman from space who is obsessed with stars. * Only Sane Man: One of the only characters who's not an idiot, a mentally unstable guy or an evil doer or a jerk. * Parental Substitute: He reluctantly becomes this to Jeffy in all of Jeffy's appearances (excluding "Bowser Junior's Playtime 4", "Pokémon Part 6", "Bowser Junior's Game Night 4", and "The Dog Show!"), because Jeffy's real mother was too annoyed by him and didn't want to deal with him any further. * Pushover Parents: He always seems to cave into Jeffy's demands. * Red Oni, Blue Oni: He and Rosalina are the Blue to Jeffy's Red. * Running Gag: A lot of jokes are made about his lack of hair on top of his head. * Sibling Rivalry: He has one with Luigi in "Ghost Jeffy!", wherein he frequently calls him second-rate. * Stalker with a Crush: Mario's major flaw is that he is a creeper towards women, especially Princess Peach.Hell, he even used to sleep with her panties. * Straight Man: His funniest moments are when he's reacting to other characters. * They Killed Kenny Again: He has died multiple times, only to return without explanation in the next episode. Taken to extreme in Battle of the Multiverse but this gonna cover his canon deaths. ** In "Black Yoshi April Fools", he is shot by Black Yoshi after pranking him. ** In Episode 1 of Baby Shrek, Black Yoshi shoots him just over the latter warning him to keep his stuff away from Shrek Junior's reach. ** In "The Warp Pipe!", he falls in a warp pipe and gets attacked by multiple enemies to his death, along with Junior. ** In "Jeffy's Homework!", he shoots himself over "Jeffy's Law of Subtraction". ** In "The Fishing Trip!", he gets eaten by a shark while trying to save Jeffy. ** In "Jeffy's Favorite Song!", he gets eaten by a demonic bunny. ** Mario and Jeffy likely died from the flu in "Jeffy's Flu Shot!", thanks to Bowser catching the flu on Jeffy, who in turn gave Mario the flu. ** In "Loch Ness Monster!", his house gets nuked after the Loch Ness Monster is revealed to be real. ** In "Jeffy's Taco Tuesday!", he is caught in an explosion after Jeffy throws his taco bombs on the couch. * Took a Level in Dumbass: Mario's time with Jeffy must have taken a toll on his intelligence. In "Jeffy's Lunch Money!" and "Jeffy Skips School!", he falls for the Jeffy disguises that Black Yoshi and Mr. Wilfred wear in those respective episodes - taken to ridiculous extremes in the latter as he assumes anyone wearing a shirt with Jeffy's name is his son and fails to recognize the real Jeffy shirtless. At the same time, though, the latter video also heavily implies that Mario isn't actually acting stupid, rather that he has a rare neurological condition called Prosopagnosia, which causes a person to be unable to recognize the faces of familiar people, meaning Mario has to rely on clothing to know who he's talking to. As an aside, this same logic can be applied to Bowser, who has fallen for Bowser Jr.'s Chef Pee Pee disguises on multiple occassions. And in Battle of the Multiverse, he's an idoit just like everyone else. * Took a Level in Jerkass: Having to take care of inconsiderate roommates like Shrek and Black Yoshi, having a wife who is unbelievably selfish and always assumes the worst of him, being dumped a handicapped child like Jeffy, and having to deal with idiotic, apathetic jerks like SpongeBob and Cuddles have started to take a toll on Mario and he's becoming more irritable than he used to be. * Took a Level in Kindness: His Abusive Parents tendencies have faded almost entirely after the events of "Jeffy's Parents!". * Throw the Dog a Bone: ** After years of being treated like a Butt-Monkey and complaining about having broken up with Peach, he finally gets a girlfriend in "Mario's New Girlfriend!". ** At the end of "Jeffy Goes To The Zoo!", he becomes a (inter)national hero. ** "Nintendo Switch" ends with him receiving a large amount of money after Jeffy's replacement Nintendo Switch inexplicably becomes popular. * Victory Is Boring: In "Jeffy's Parents!", after giving Jeffy back to his abusive mother Nancy, Mario was deep down starting to miss Jeffy along with playing with the cat piano since it was becoming quiet. Mario: This is kinda fun. Just a bunch of noises, but no noises! Just quiet time. Quiet Mario time. I can get to relax. Just in the quiet. (Beat) I mean, it is really quiet, but that's what I want. I want quiet. No noise. No Jeffy, or nobody. (Few seconds later, it's still quiet) Mario: Maybe I can watch some TV. Nah, no, quiet. Just quiet. By myself. * Villainy-Free Villain: In some episodes where he's portrayed as the antagonist, he just wants Jeffy to behave himself. * What the Hell, Hero?: Gets this from Rosalina several times, practically in "Jeffy's Cellphone!" when he locks Jeffy in the bathroom so he doesn't have to deal with him and in "Jeffy's Parents!" after Mario gives Jeffy back to his abusive mother. ** In "The Couch!", Mario gets this from Black Yoshi of all people, and Rosalina to a lesser extent, when they find out he kicked Shrek out of the house, because Shrek accidentally pooped on the couch. * Would Hurt a Child: Mario helps Mama Luigi torture and murder Toad for touching Mama Luigi's nickle in "Toad's Mistake!". He doesn't show any restraint with Jeffy as well, sometimes beating him as punishment and he once pushed Jeffy off a hotel bed for jumping on it in "The New House!". He even tried (but ultimately failed) to have Jeffy killed by the Loan Dolphin for annoying him. * Wrongly Accused: Several times, he's been blamed for the crimes committed by some of his housemates, especially Jeffy, who constantly and indirectly ends up creating a lot of news events that blame Mario for causing it, despite Mario being completely innocent. * Yank the Dog's Chain: He becomes miserable again after getting Jeffy. Mario has even suffered much deeperpoints of this thanks to Jeffy, particularly in "Jeffy's Bad Word!" and "Locked Out". * Your Cheating Heart: ** He nearly plays it straight in "Mario's Valentines Day Problem!" before realizing that Peach is an irredeemable Jerk with a Heart of Jerk and that he's better off with Rosalina. ** Is accused of this in "Jeffy's Cellphone!" when Jeffy calls a prostitute while claiming he's Mario. ** In "Jeffy's Teddy Bear!", he tries to have sex with a pencil that was his "girlfriend" in high school, despite being married to Rosalina. Category:Character pages